Alice Liddell at the Sunken Ship (761954's version)
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, wearing a black hair band with a bow centered on top and a blue shell bra. Her name was Alice Liddell. The blonde-haired girl swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Alice! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Cody, Edmond, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Alice. One of them is an 8-year-old Australian boy with blond hair, green eyes, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins. His name was Cody, Alice's best friend. The second one is a 4½-year-old kitten with blond hair, blue eyes, and a brown mertail with clear lighter brown fins. His name was Edmond, Alice's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Alice gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Cody stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Edmond gulped. Alice grabbed Edmond's tail before the boy and kitten could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Cody and Edmond to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Cody said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Edmond responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Alice one bit. The blonde-haired girl found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for pikes." She swam through the hole, carrying a light blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Cody smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Edmond added, "Yeah - you go. Cody and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Cody exclaimed in full alarm. "Pikes?!" Edmond gasped, "Alice!" He and Cody swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the boy and kitten got stuck. "Alice! We can't-" Cody grunted, as he and Edmond both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Edmond said, "Alice, help!" Alice looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Cody. Edmond." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Alice started by tugging Cody's hands and began to pull. "Alice, do you really think there might be pikes around here?" Cody whispered. After Alice pulled Cody in, she tugged onto Edmond's paws and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermaid, boy, and kitten, a pike (from "The Sword in the Stone" swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Alice said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Edmond. After Alice pulled Edmond in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Cody chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Edmond said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor boy and kitten caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Alice. They kind of knocked into her. "Alice!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Alice asked, as she caressed the shaking boy and kitten with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Cody whispered. "We're okay now." Edmond whispered. "Shhh!" said Alice. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Alice swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Cody cried. "Cool!" Edmond exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet the White Rabbit will." said Alice, as she put her fantastic find in her light blue bag. "What was that?" Cody gasped, "Did you hear something?" Alice looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Alice!" Edmond said. "Edmond, will you relax?" Alice smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Cody and Edmond turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the pike bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Pike!!! Pike!!" Cody screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Edmond screamed too. The pike began chasing Cody, Edmond, and Alice around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Cody and Edmond kept screaming in terror. Alice accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The pike, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Alice. The mermaid swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Cody and Edmond. Alice pushed into Cody, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Edmond out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the pike from chasing them, causing Cody and Edmond to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Edmond accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The pike decided to take its opportunity to catch his bait once it reaches to the ground. Alice and Cody saw that, and the blonde-haired girl dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the kitten, through the hole of an anchor. It led the pike through the hole. The pike didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Alice picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Cody said, and Edmond blew a raspberry at the brute. The pike made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Cody and Edmond. Alice laughed as she kept swimming up. "Cody, Edmond, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Cody protested. Alice playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs